A Megaman Christmas
by Japanese Lover
Summary: When Christmas rolls around,Mr. Hikari is trying to hook up Lan with Maylu and Megaman with Roll. Gutsman and Dex don't like that so their trying to stop it from happening. Megaman/Roll and Lan/Maylu
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas in Den Tek city. Lan Hikari was throwing a Christmas party with his other friends. Megaman was helping out to (In this story, the NetNavi can come out their PET, don't like then who cares it my story). Maylu and Roll was the first to come by to help Mrs. Hikari with the food. Mr. Hikari on the other hand was trying to get Lan and Maylu together so he order some mistletoe and won't place them until everyone came. Dex and Gutsman when they came had different plans. They want Maylu and Roll for themselves, they already know about Mr. Hikari's plan so they trying to mess it up. When everyone got there, the first mistletoe was place. Dex got a sling shot and it fell on the ground. When the second one was place, Gutsman made sure that no one was around and he dive to get the next one. Megaman walked passed him. "You okay, you like the floor now?" he asked. Gutsman was trying to think of an excuse, he didn't want Megaman to know about his plan to kiss Roll. "Ugh, yeah I just this floor, oh floor how do I love you" Gutsman said as he started to rub the floor. "Ok?" Megaman said as he started to walk away. When he left, Gutsman got off the floor and brush himself off.

What do u think happens next? Review my chapter and tell me how do u think this will end. Enough reviews and I will continue with this.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this way a very long wait, but I finally had time to get around to it. Well, here is the 2****nd**** chapter of a Megaman Christmas. I don't own Megaman.**

When Gutsman and Dex met up, they told each other that they made success. They were so happy with themselves, but they didn't know that Mr. Hikari already knew their plan so he set up two fakes and kept the real one to him. When Lan came by, he met up with Maylu outside his house, on the roof to be exact. "So, how's your Christmas so far?" he asked while still looking up into the sky. "Well, it's been good and all, but I'm just not feeling the Christmas spirit yet" she said with a sad face. "Well, how you think you're going to feel better if you keep frowning" he said. All Maylu did was shrugged. While they kept talking Lan's father put a mistletoe above them secretly and left. So, in any words you will never be happy on this day" Lan concluded while Maylu nod. "No Christmas Spark, no happy Maylu" she said. "I think that will make you happy" Megaman said. "What will?" Maylu asked. Megaman pointed to what was above them, a mistletoe. "I'm gone" Megaman said as he left. "I don't even think that." Maylu said as Lan kissed her. Maylu felt the spark that she needed to be happy, so she put her arms around Lan's neck.

Dex couldn't find Maylu anywhere, but he did find Megaman. "Hey Megaman, have you seen Maylu anywhere?" he asked. "Yeah, she's making out with Lan outside because Lan's dad put a mistletoe outside. You really need to watch him next time or something" Megaman said as he left. Dex had a 'WTF how did he already knew my plan' face. Megaman sat on the couch and watch TV by himself since everybody is outside in the backyard. Roll came in, "Can I watch with you?" she asked. Megaman nod and Roll sat down. Roll started the conversation, "So, Lan and Maylu are having fun". "You saw them. You're the first person that I didn't have to tell what they're doing" he said. "Yeah, at least she found love, I haven't yet. She finally found her Christmas spirit and I haven't. Why am I alone?" she said. Lan's dad came out of nowhere and put a mistletoe on the wall of where the couch is. He left silently. "You're not alone, you have friends that care about you dearly, especially me" Megaman said. Roll looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Really?" she asked. "Really" Megaman answered as he kissed her. He already knew about Lan's dad plans already so he just went with the flow.

In the end, Lan and Maylu went out and so did Megaman and Roll. Dex and Gutsman was full of agony and didn't speak for a while. Lan's dad was too happy and Lan's mom didn't know why.

**Review, and tell me what you think. You can also go off at me for how long it took me to do this.**


End file.
